Five nights at Popgoes salvation
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is a ethgoesboom popgoes if Monika rests the world and one animatronic will have future vision on what's going to happen when the animatronics are in danger. During the story, you'll find out who that animatronic is that's saving Golden Freddy, the toy animatronics, etc. Hope you guys like it and Happy Thanksgiving!
1. Monika's code

After Simon destroyed the world…

Monika's P.O.V.

I watched the entire world blow with my very own eyes like a billion years into the future this would happen. I watched as the deceased animatronics sacrificed themselves for each other and made things worse and made things better. I decided to rest the world and the mess and one animatronic will have the memories of what happened and report to the others on what's going to happen. I put the code to reset everything and one animatronic is still going to have their memories on when the world exploded. WORLD RESET SUCCESSFULLY.


	2. Deja vu

After Monika resets the world and saves everybody...

Freddy's P.O.V.

I just had a weird deja vu and I can't really remember what it was like it never happened. I didn't care and went on the labtop and found a game called Five Nights at Popgoes. (timeskip) I did night one and it brought me to a mini game where I'm in a maze and I found Cupcake and I was confused why he was there. As I continue, something shocking happened. I found BB and he was in chains! I was scared and I need to find Foxy and make him do night two. I shut the labtop and went to find Foxy. He was with Mangle and I shouted, "Foxy! You need to play night two on Five Nights at Popgoes! Come on!" Foxy grabbed my shoulders and shouted back, "Freddy! Calm down! Geez, now say it slowly because I didn't get the last bit okay?" I calmed down and said, "You need to do night two on Five Nights at Popgoes for me, okay?" He grumbled, "Why did you need to shout that anyway, I'm right here you know?" I didn't care and I grabbed his hand and ran over to the labtop.

Foxy's P.O.V.

I shouted as we stopped, "Why do you want me to play it so bad?" Freddy replied, "Because when I played, I saw BB in chains and I now can't find him anywhere!" I facepalmed and suggested, "He's probably playing with his imaginary friend...JJ I believe that's her name and he stated she likes to hide in the shadows. He could be there you don't need to make a big deal about this!" Freddy ran off and I pressed record on the camera and started the video. (timeskip) I'm back in the mini game just like how Freddy stated. As I continue, I found Cupcake and he told me to go to keep going left, go up, go to the right, and I was speechless of what I found! I found Toy Freddy in chains and told me to save myself and I can hear Freddy run over and I stammered, "Freddy...I...I found Toy Freddy! Did you manage to find Toy Freddy while looking for BB?" He shook his head and I stated, "I think you're onto something, Freddy! We need to protect the toy animatronics so they don't get captured too!" He agreed, "I know, let's go Foxy!" We both ran off and we managed to find Toy Chica, Mangle, Toy Bonnie and the Puppet. Freddy and I sighed in relief and we explained everything to the toy animatronics that they're going to be captured just like Toy Freddy and BB.


	3. Not this time

While Foxy and Freddy are protecting the toy animatronics…

Chica's P.O.V.

I noticed that Foxy and Freddy circled the toy animatronics and I asked, "Guys, what's going on? Also, has anyone seen Cupcake? He's been gone for a while." Golden Freddy came up to me and said, "I don't know how to tell you this but...Cupcake got captured." I dropped my pizza and shouted, "What?! What happened?" Golden Freddy told me that Cupcake got captured and we don't know who it is and Freddy and Foxy are protecting the toys because BB and Toy Freddy got captured too. I've seen this situation before and...I died? I remember! Simon blew the world up when the Puppet tried to save us, and the world's returned to its glory and the others don't remember but I do? Monika came up to me and asked, "Do you remember what happened last time?" I jumped when I turned around to see her and I nodded my head. Monika told me to make a lot of changes so my friends don't die including Golden Freddy. I was afraid that I would cause a time rift or something, but she told me that it won't because she was the one who restored the world and will make sure I don't cause a time rift. I suggest to Golden Freddy, "I'll take on night three." He nodded and allowed me to do the night. I grabbed a spare chica head so I can fake my death so Simon won't come after me. I open the laptop and started the night. (timeskip) I was about to get jumpscared by the badger and I knew what to do. I hid under the desk, screamed, placed the spare chica head, grabbed my disguise, and ran off.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I ran over to the office to find Chica's head on the floor and asked, "What the heck happened here?!" Golden Freddy came after me and replied as he picked up Chica's head, "The game did something to her body. It's okay, I'll take her to the Puppet maybe he can help. Just take on night three, we need that information!" I tried to argue, "But Golden Freddy-" but he cut me off. "DO IT! She'll be fine." I sighed, "Okay." I get to the menu screen and I took over the night. (timeskip because the night takes too long!) I get to the minigame where Freddy and Foxy found BB and Toy Freddy. I found Cupcake again and I couldn't understand what he's saying. I wished that Chica was here so she can translate what the Cupcake is saying. I found Toy Chica in chains like how Toy Freddy and BB. She said that the game is going to turn us against each other. I was confused because I thought Freddy and Foxy were protecting everybody. The Puppet rushed over and shouted, "Bonnie! I can't find Toy Chica!" I responded, "I saw her in the game! What happened?!" Puppet replied, "I don't know, STOP YELLING AT ME!" My animatronic bunny ears had gone deaf after that. Freddy came in here and asked, "What's going on here?" I ignored that question and asked, "What happened? I thought you were protecting everybody?" Foxy came in and said, "Oh no, you've got it all wrong! It's actually taking us somewhere awesome!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I came to the office and asked, "What's with the yelling and where's BB, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Chica, and Cupcake?" They all stared at me and I asked, "What? I just came to the pizzaria, I can hear yelling in the office, and most of the toys are gone. What happened?" I can hear Freddy and Foxy's voice starting to glitch and Bonnie shouted, "They've been hacked!" Puppet exclaimed, "Not hacked!" I asked, "Say what?" Next thing I knew, Bonnie grabbed my hand and Puppet ran with us. I asked, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?!"Golden Freddy replied, "I'll explain everything when we get to a safe place okay?" I responded, "Okay, if you say so, Golden Freddy!"

.


	4. Chica's warning

At Candy's…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

We got inside Candy's place and hid in the office. Golden Freddy explained everything to me about Freddy and Foxy being hacked, and the toys getting captured. I noticed Bonnie started to cough and his voice box sounded raspy I asked, "Bonnie? Are you feeling okay?" He replied, "Yeah I guess." Golden Freddy gathered Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, the Paperpals, the Puppet and me to discuss how Freddy and Foxy got hacked which was a virus in the game that can get to the animatronic when they place the game. Each time we play we get hacked. I asked, "Wait, can a human get hacked when they play the game?" Golden Freddy replied, "No only if animatronics play the game get hacked. Humans are okay." Mangle growled, "Lucky!" Bonnie remembered something and asked, "What about Chica? I thought you were going to fix her." Golden Freddy sighed, "There's more bad news. Anyone who plays the game and DIES in the game is going to die in real life." I was in tears and I shouted, "She can't be dead! She can't be! She was my best friend!" Golden Freddy sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you but...Chica's gone." Before Bonnie could say anything, I hear a familiar voice say, "No, I'm right here!" We turned around to see Chica in a fnaf sweater with the original four characters on it and had fake glasses on. Bonnie asked, "Chica? Is that really you?" Chica chuckled, "Of course it's me silly!" Golden Freddy was speechless and looked at the mask, "The Chica head you're holding was a spare mask." Chica explained as she kicked it out of his hands.

Chica's P.O.V.

MiaMia2003 grabbed my shoulders and started to shake when she asked, "Are you crazy?! You had us so worried!" I calmly said, "It was for a good reason okay? I'm not dead and I'm not going anywhere. I did it so I won't die and try to uncover a lot of lore while Golden Freddy and the Puppet were trying to uncover secrets to the Popgoes game. I managed to uncover a lot of lore which it contains. Sorry that I scared you. I'm also desperate to find Cupcake and the rest of the toy animatronics." Golden Freddy added, "We're all desperate to get our friends back, Chica." Bonnie began to cough and I asked, "Bonnie, are you okay?" MiaMia2003 reminded me that Bonnie began to feel sick after he play Popgoes night three while I was running away. Puppet mentioned that he used a spell on Bonnie to keep him from getting fully hacked and he'll still get sick. I was worried because last time he died on night five after he took over for Golden Freddy. I don't want to lose my best friend and my crush again. I mentioned while glancing at Bonnie, "I'm not sure if Bonnie is going to make it because he'll die later on and Puppet will be the last one left! Mangle, Toy Bonnie, and the Paperpals will get captured and Golden Freddy will die because Simon cheated the game!" Everyone stared at me with confused, blank expressions and I can hear footsteps coming to the office. I turned around to see Candy on the other side of the door. He claimed that he'll do night four of Popgoes to save us. I suggested that MiaMia2003 should do night four so Candy wouldn't get hacked and kill himself.

Candy's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, MiaMia2003 wants to do night four so I don't get hacked and Penguin won't have to pour the water on me just only on Freddy and Foxy. I was shocked and I suggested, "At least have someone to watch over you so if Freddy and Foxy come, I'll let you know and I'll take over incase you die okay?" MiaMia2003 agreed and advised to the other animatronics, "Try to get out of Candy's as quick as possible okay? We don't want Mangle, Toy Bonnie and the Paperpals getting captured." Golden Freddy said to the others, "Come on guys, let's go." and they went off. MiaMia2003 and I said together when we waved to the others goodbye. "Godspeed Fazbear and friends." I also realized something and asked, "Wait, MiaMia2003! Aren't you going to get hacked too?" She replied, "Don't worry, Candy, I'm playing this in my human form so I won't get hacked. Golden Freddy said that humans can't get hacked when humans including myself play the game. When I'm done, I'll transform into my animatronic form." Sometimes I wish I have these kinds of powers like her. We start the game and pressed record on the camera.


	5. Monika's help

At the end of night four…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

We got to the minigame again and we went to see if any secrets were revealed. I turns out that there wasn't. Candy and I were surprised because we expected Mangle or Toy Bonnie to be in chains but we found nothing which was a relief. There were chains but no toy animatronic was found. That must mean that everything is starting to change now that Chica told us what's going to happen. I hear glass breaking in the distance we turned around to see Freddy and Foxy. Freddy growled, "You! Girl! Where are they?! kill us now!" Foxy threatened, "We're gonna do this the hard way!" I shouted, "Bring it on!" I turn into my animatronic self and started to fight these guys. I glance back at Candy and shouted, "Candy, get Penguin!" He nodded and called, "Penguin? Can you get a bucket of water please?" Penguin called back, "On it Candy!" A little while later, Penguin got a bucket of water and Candy commanded, "Pour water on Freddy and Foxy!" Penguin argued, "Its gonna kill them!" I replied, "Freddy and Foxy are hacked and we need you to put them down, okay?" Penguin lost the argument and slashed the water on Freddy and Foxy. A couple of minutes later, they shut down completely and I told Penguin to get Cindy, and Chester so they can escape without Simon catching up to them. After Penguin came back with Cindy and Chester, we all ran out of Candy's and went back to Freddy Fazbear's.

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

As soon as I gather up the others, MiaMia2003, Candy, Cindy, Penguin, and Chester bust the door open. I asked, "MiaMia2003? Did you beat night four?" She replied, "Yep! Bad news though, Freddy and Foxy got to Candy's place but I fought them off and Penguin splashed water on them so we're safe. That's the good news." I sigh in relief and I asked, "Wait, why did you bring Cindy, Penguin and Chester here?" Candy responded, "So Simon doesn't get to them and capture them. Also I can't leave my sister Cindy alone." MiaMia2003 mentioned, "When we got to the minigame, we found no toy animatronic captured." I asked, "Are you sure?" She replied, "Yes I'm positive! Mangle or Toy Bonnie didn't get captured at all!" Mangle asked, "So we're safe?" Candy responded, "If we keep this up then yes." Puppet asked, "Who's doing night five?" I raised my hand and said, "I'll do night five." Chica asked, "Golden Freddy? Are you sure? In this night, Simon is going to cheat in the game and get you killed!" Puppet mentioned that Bonnie isn't going to last much longer because of his sickness. MiaMia2003 asked, "How long does Bonnie have to live?" I stammered, "A-about...a ten minutes left to live." Chica shouted, "No! We can't let Bonnie die like this! There has to be something to help him! Anything!"

Chica's P.O.V.

This time I was serious now. I'm super desperate because it's bad enough that Cupcake got captured and I'm going to lose my best friend and my crush again! Golden Freddy said in a calm voice, "I know you're desperate Chica, but I'm not sure how we can help him." MiaMia2003 had an idea and suggested, "I have a barrier in my powers so he won't die and will give you plenty of time to do night five and night six and save everybody. After those nights are completed, Bonnie won't be sick anymore, Freddy and Foxy will come back not being hacked, and the toys are going to come back." I was in happy tears and I hugged MiaMia2003 so tight while squealing, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Golden Freddy interjected, "I'm not sure if it's going to work so don't get your hopes up, Chica." Candy mentioned that he'll do night five to save Golden Freddy from dying because Simon's cheating the game. Bonnie coughed again but this time it was getting worse. I hear a knock on the door and I went to see who it was. It was Monika?! I opened the door and I asked, "What are you doing here?" She replied, "I heard you and the others went to Candy's place, but when I went there, I couldn't find you guys. All I found was Freddy and Foxy dead on the floor which was a sign that MiaMia2003 splashed water on them. I went to your place to help Candy so he doesn't die from Simon cheating the game." I asked, "How are you going to do that?" She chuckled, "I have control on the computer keyboard so I can put a virus blocker on it and I can paralyze Simon so he won't cheat the game!"


	6. Mangle's remorse

Before Candy plays night five…

Monika's P.O.V.

I went to the dining area where the others are and Golden Freddy was surprised to see me because I don't really get out that often. He asked, "Monika? What are you doing here?" Chica added, "She's here to help us!" I explained everything to the others that she'll put in a code to paralyze Simon so he won't cheat the game and get Candy killed. I went to the laptop and put the code in. It didn't take long because on the top left corner said, "SIMON PARALYZED SUCCESSFULLY" Everyone was jaw dropped not saying a word until Golden Freddy asked, "How did you do that?" I chuckled, "I've learn a bunch of coding from a book called Coding for dummies. I was really bad at coding in my game, but Yuri recommended me this so I don't screw up anything." Candy went to the laptop and shouted, "Let's do it!" (A little while later) Candy saw Simon on the screen and panicked. Simon growled, "You foiled my plans long enough blue cat, now...it is time...to...die!" Nothing happened. He shouted, "Wait what?! Why isn't it working?!" Monika laughed, "That's because I took control and you don't have any power to kill us! Idiot!" He growled, "Monika I should've known!"

Meanwhile with Bonnie…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I was struggling to get my powers to work, but I finally got it to work and it was ready for Bonnie. He asked in a raspy tone, "Is it done yet?" I replied, "Yep!" I put the barriers around Bonnie and I warned him it will last for twenty minutes because my powers were weak because my human form lasted for a long time and some of the virus from the hack interfered with my powers. He agreed and I noticed his voice started to sound normal again and he isn't coughing that much anymore. I went to Chica and reminded her that I put my barrier on Bonnie so he doesn't die from sickness. She was super happy and she asked Bonnie, "Is it true?" He replied, "Yes, it's true!" Chica exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! We won't have to worry about you dying again!" Chica, Bonnie, and I ran to the office because I heard the Popgoes six am jingle.

After night five…

Puppet's P.O.V.

Candy beat the night and he didn't get hacked because Monika added another code to the virus so we won't get hacked when we play. I see Chica, Bonnie, and MiaMia2003 run into the office to see the minigame. It wasn't long until Mangle rushed in here and breathlessly shouted, "Bad news...about- hold on a second." Mangle took a second to breathe and calm down and continued, "As I was saying, I have bad news! Toy Bonnie got captured!" We all shouted, "What?!" MiaMia2003 asked, "What happened?" Mangle replied, "I saw a purple skeleton come in and it took Toy Bonnie and the Paperpals! Go up in the minigame, left, down you'll see one of the Paperpals, go left, up, right, and then you'll see Toy Bonnie." We followed the directions Mangle told us to go and we found Toy Bonnie's ear and Toy Bonnie himself. His last words were, "I'll see you on the other side." I asked, "Wait, Mangle? How did you not get captured?" She replied, "I hid under the tables in the dining area and I tried so hard to protect the Paperpals and Toy Bonnie but he was too quick! This is all my fault!" She covered her eyes and started to sob. Golden Freddy came over to her and said, "This isn't your fault, Mangle. You tried to save Toy Bonnie and the Paperpals and that's all we ask for is to try. It's Simon's fault that this mess started." Chica added, "I tried to find and save the Cupcake and I tried as hard as I could." Candy mentioned, "I also wanted to save Freddy and Foxy from being hacked, but they had to be put down with a water bucket." MiaMia2003 added, "What we mean to say is that we all tried the best we could to save our friends, but failed. You're not alone, Mangle."

Mangle's P.O.V.

I wiped my oil tears off my face and asked, "Are you guys sure?" Puppet replied, "We're absolutely sure, Mangle. Sometimes we're broken inside too when we feel remorse too. Especially me." Chica chuckled, "I was pretty broken inside when I wasn't added to Sister Location, the Twisted Ones, fnaf anniversary images and other fnaf games as well. Freddy helped me feel better about this by suggesting me to do a reaction of fnaf dares from CGEnergyze. Freddy made me realize I'm important to the Fazbear gang." MiaMia2003 said, "Like we said Mangle, it's not your fault we're in this mess, but we all care about you. You may be an animatronic that gets broken by kids, but we all care about you. Heck, even Toy Chica cares a lot about you because you're her best friend!" Golden Freddy added, "Mia's right, come on Mangle. Let's save our friends, what do you say?" I smiled and chuckled, "You guys are right, our friends are in danger. If we got to do something, we got to do it now!"


	7. Recruiting monster bosses

Early the next morning

In the dining area…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I was called by Golden Freddy and the Puppet to discuss the plan for night six because Simon will destroy the world with the press of a button if we're not careful. I can tell the other animatronics didn't like the fact having to be dragged off the stage early in the morning because a couple of us dozed off immediately. I asked, "Golden Freddy? Why did you wake us up around close to 1 am?" He responded, "Because it's the perfect opportunity to discuss what the plan is going to be when we face Simon and end this madness. Is everyone here?" Puppet pointed at all of us and replied, "It looks like everyone's here." Candy stretched his paws out like a cat would and grumbled, "This better be quick because Cindy and the others don't know I'm awake." Chica added, "So what's the plan?" Golden Freddy replied while pacing on the show stage, "I'm not sure, but I know that we all have to take on night six in order for all of us to stick together. Because if we do, then we'll have a higher chance of defeating Simon and saving our friends."

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Well, just like Mangle said, if we got to do something, we have to do it now. I really don't think that having to be dragged out of bed like this at 1 am was necessary though. I almost dozed off again, but Chica nudged my shoulder. That startled me and I shouted, "I'm awake!" Mangle asked, "The question is, how do we stand a chance against Simon?" MiaMia2003 added, "Mangle has a point, Golden Freddy. Simon's got our friends and we don't have a plan." Puppet replied for Golden Freddy, "Trust us girls, we'll have a plan and face Simon soon. For now, we just have a lot of thinking to do." I can hear something in the parts and service room and I told everyone that I'll check the noise out. When I went in, I saw Spring Bonnie with Endo 02. I asked, "What are you doing?" Spring Bonnie jumped and fell off the table hitting his head hard. I helped him up and asked, "Are you okay? Sorry for scaring you." He winced, "Ow...oh no you're fine. I just didn't see you there." He got back up and mentioned, "I overheard Golden Freddy and the Puppet talking about Simon the purple skeleton and how he's taking the toys and almost killed you guys. That's why I wanted to help too." Golden Freddy went in the parts and service room and asked, "Spring Bonnie? Are you sure?" He nodded and MiaMia2003 agreed, "He's your old friend after all. He can also upgrade Endo 01 and Endo 02 so he can fight Simon just like in fnaf world." Spring Bonnie thought for a moment and responded, "That can be a good upgrade for Endo 01 and Endo 02, stay right here I'll go put the upgrades in." I asked, "How long is it going to take?" Spring Bonnie replied as he went downstairs to the basement, "Not very long. It's pretty quick I promise." Then he disappeared into the basement and Monika followed him.

Spring Bonnie's P.O.V.

I started to put some commands into Endo 01 and Endo 02 and started to get to work. Monika helped me out with a few things and then it's done. I lead them upstairs where Golden Freddy and the others are. When I showed them the weapons Monika and I added, they were speechless. MiaMia2003 pointed out, "YES! Exactly like FNAF world!" Chica added, "Mia's got a point! That could be useful when Simon comes again!" MiaMia2003 realized something and went out the parts and service room. Chica called, "MiaMia2003! Come back! What's she doing?" It wasn't long until I hear someone bust the door and asked, "Did someone call for Bubba?" MiaMia2003 came back to the parts and service room and mentioned, "Incase we need to do some butt kicking, I recruited Bubba to help us!" I was pretty impressed by how she recruited Bubba to help us because he's very brutal to deal with. Bubba mentioned, "I hear that a purple skeleton named Simon kidnapped the toy animatronics and Freddy and Foxy were mind controlled! I have serious butts to kick!" Bonnie exclaimed, "MiaMia2003! You're gathering an army!" She mentioned, "I also recruited the nightmare animatronics too!" Everyone's eyes got really wide and I asked, "Where are they?" MiaMia2003 replied, "They're on their way." I heard a deep voice say, "And I'm right behind you golden bunny!" I turned around and jumped to see Nightmare in front of my face. MiaMia2003 asked, "Nightmare? How did you get here so fast?" I want to know is why is she not afraid of these monster animatronics? Nightmare replied, "I went in Golden Freddy's box and the other nightmares took the long way to get to Freddy's. So you said that there's a victim we can kill?" MiaMia2003 nodded and showed a picture of Simon and Nightmare got the idea because Simon was stealing Nightmare's job.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I can feel a tiny tap on the back of my leg and I turn around to see Plushtrap is here as well. Spring Bonnie asked, "Why did you call Plushtrap?" I replied, "Because he told me that he has a gigantic nightmare form if he fuses with Agatha." I can hear Agatha say, "That's right! I heard you called me so I can fuse with Plushtrap so I brought daddy too! He's the devil himself and it will defeat that purple skeleton meanie don't ya think?" Golden Freddy asked, "You brought MALAK?!" Agatha giggled, "Yep! I can't wait to defeat that purple skeleton because he took away my favorite animatronics! Including the toys!" Puppet shrieked, "THIS IS AWESOME! We got an army to stop Simon! THANK YOU MIAMIA2003!" I muttered, "Ow, that killed my ears. Thanks for that, Puppet!" He apologized, "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Monika nervously chuckled, "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Candy whispered, "You could say that again with the nightmares around." Cindy added, "No kidding."


	8. The portal

In the office

Starting night six…

Puppet's P.O.V.

I opened the laptop and started the sixth and FINAL night. Golden Freddy, and MiaMia2003 were watching in case something goes wrong when I'm playing. Monika put a code in me so I don't get hacked and end up like Freddy, and Foxy. I can hear Simon trying to get to me in my mind and I try to stop him like ignoring him, and back talk him in my head. When Simon got to me, I accidentally shouted out loud, "La la la la I can't hear you! La la la shut up!" MiaMia2003 asked, "What was that about?" I noticed MiaMia2003 heard it and I tried to answer but Golden Freddy cut me off. "Sorry MiaMia2003, it's just-" "Simon...he's getting into your head." I asked, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" He replied, "I see it, you've been getting hallucinations that he's here. I see it in your mind." MiaMia2003 added, "You've also been squinting your eyes and try to fight him off." I shouted, "HOW CAN YOU TELL?! I HAVE A MASK ON!" MiaMia2003 said, "Calm down, Puppet. This is starting to stress you out and starting to get to your mind. I can tell by the tone of your voice." Golden Freddy added, "Mia's right. You've been stressing out since this mess happened. It's also making you lose your sanity." I suddenly realized it now and I calmed down and continued with the game.

Meanwhile with MiaMia2003's army…

Bubba's P.O.V.

It feels like I've waited for hours because the sixth night in Popgoes takes too long! I felt like I needed to kick someone's butt right now but I kept my cool and waited for a little longer. I realized Plushtrap is acting a little weird than usual. I glanced at him and Agatha and realized that there might be something going on between them! It does make sense because they're both evil, savage and they're kids! I didn't want to upset Plushtrap because he looks a little on edge because the night is taking so long. I feel his pain but I didn't tell him that or thought of telling him. Good thing Agatha did it for me. "Don't ya worry, Plushtrap! The night will be over before you know it!" Agatha assured him. He started to blush and replied, "I guess…" I'm not sure how Malak would feel about Plushtrap's feelings for Agatha because Malak is Agatha's father. I have a feeling Nightmare would be jealous because Malak is a devil and Nightmare is a black monster bear. I hear footsteps coming from the west hall and it was MiaMia2003! She called, "The sixth night's over! In a minute, the game is going to suck us all in thanks to Monika adding the feature so we can stop this madness once and for all!" Plushtrap shouted, "Finally! About time that sucky night ended because I've been waiting for hours...HOURS!" We all rushed to the office and Agatha asked, "Are the animatronics and the toy animatronics gonna come back?" Puppet replied, "Just wait, Agatha. They'll come back soon." I asked, "How long is it going to take because if Simon is coming I have a serious butt to kick!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

Monika looks at the laptop suspiciously as she noticed it started to vibrate. I asked, "Guys? Is that normal?" The vibrating started to grow and started to slowly suck everything in it's sight. It eventually started to suck up more forcefully and Agatha asked, "Daddy? What's going on?" Malak answered, "Don't worry Agatha, just hold on tight to something!" She hid under the desk and the portal eventually got Bubba. He cried as he got sucked, "BUBBA!" I shouted, "Bubba no! What the heck is happening?!" Plushtrap called, "Agatha hold onto me. N-NOT LIKE I WANTED YOU TO! Just for your safety, okay kid?" Agatha nodded and held on tight. I tried to fly out of the office but the portal was too strong even against my magic. Golden Freddy and the Puppet were next. I said, "Guys? I'm afraid we have to get in the portal! I can't last much longer!" Malak agreed, "She's right, come on everyone!" We all eventually let go and went to wherever this portal leads us to.


	9. The final battle for their friends

In the middle of nowhere…

(Heads up, Plushtrap's a human in the story)

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I managed to open my blue wings and glide down to the floor. I can see Bubba, Golden Freddy and the Puppet looking up at me. I flew down and I can hear faint screaming coming from above me. I went out of the way when the nightmare animatronics, Malak, and Agatha fall to the floor. The nightmare animatronics managed to land in a perfect spot but I needed to save Plushtrap and Agatha. I caught them before they face planted and that would seriously hurt. I asked, "Is everyone okay?" They all responded with yes and that was a good sign. I can hear shouting again from above us and it was Chica, Bonnie, and Candy that got sucked into the portal too. I didn't catch everyone though, I caught Chica, Golden Freddy caught Candy and Bonnie landed on me, and Chica. Chica groaned, "Ouch, my head!" Bonnie apologized as he helps her up. "Sorry Chica. Puppet tried to catch me but I landed in another place which was on MiaMia2003 and your head." Purple static came from everywhere and made us jump including Plushtrap and Agatha and the Puppet screamed. Plushtrap quickly admitted, "That actually scared me." Simon appeared and we all got our weapons out. I had my wand, Golden Freddy and the Puppet had their magic ready to go, the nightmares' claws are out along with their sharp teeth, and Plushtrap and Agatha got their purple soul shard out and ready to fuse. I shouted, "Explain yourself!"

Simon's P.O.V.

I laughed, "Well well well, if it isn't the heros planning to save the toy animatronics and the original animatronics! How convenient for me! Now I have a lot of victims to deal with and this will be fun!" The yellow fox with blue wings named MiaMia2003 growled, "We're not falling for your little mind games, Simon! Tell us where the toy animatronics are, or face the consequences!" She's acting like she's so brave but she's a coward! I replied, "No way! You all came this way just to save your little friends?! How pathetic!" Nightmare threatened, "If you don't answer where they are, you'll see us nightmares when we're angry because you stole our jobs of killing animatronics and people!" I answered, "You don't scare me, Nightmare! Your little friends don't stand a chance against me!" MiaMia2003 chuckled, "Maybe, but you'll have to face a new monster. Plushtrap! Agatha! Now!" They held the soul shard, MiaMia2003 waved her wand and started giving it dark energy. I couldn't see because the light blinded me. When the light faded away, I couldn't believe what I saw! It was a monster with green bunny ears, long black hair, one foot was barefoot and the white leggings was ripped and the other had a black shoe and leggings, long black claws, eyes are dark as hell, and was gigantic compared to my height! It was unbelievable! Good thing I knew a way how I can get taller than that Plushtrap and Agatha monster fusion thing. I stole Monika's ability to code and now she's useless against me! I put in the code to make me grow so I'm taller than that monster. It worked!


	10. Reunited

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

Simon started to give damage to Plushtrap and Agatha to the point where the soul shard broke and they unfused. They both looked severely injured. Agatha has a bunch of bruises on her legs, her arms, loads of scrapes on her knees, and one arm was limp. Plushtrap's left ear was about to fall off, (almost like Springtrap) black eye, clothes are ripped, and was weak. Both of them are weak. I didn't want to come to this, but I had no choice. I went over to Plushtrap and Agatha, so did MiaMia2003 and Malak. Malak asked, "Sweetheart? Are you okay?" She whimpered, "Daddy! My arm isn't okay!" He noticed Agatha's broken arm and protected her. I was surprised because Nightmare came over to protect Plushtrap. I thought he never cared about him at all, but he does apparently. I shouted, "You're not going to get away with this!" Before he crushed us, someone came behind us and shouted, "You're not hurting my fnaf characters!" When we turned around there was...SCOTT CAWTHON?! MiaMia2003 flew up to him and reminded us, " I forgot to mention, but I also recruited Scott! Pretty cool right?" Simon shouted, "No...it can't be!" Agatha asked, "Who's this guy? I've never seen him before, but he seems like a minecraft player!" Scott walked up to Simon and puts a knife to his neck and asked, "Are you going to surrender? Or are you going to pay the consequences for stealing the toys and hacking Freddy and Foxy?" He shouted as he stepped back, "Okay, okay fine! Freddy and Foxy's souls are with the toy animatronics down the hall to the left! Just don't kill me please Scott!"

Plushtrap's P.O.V.

When he left I shouted out to where he is, "Coward! Suck on that, Scrub!" We all followed Simon's directions where Freddy, Foxy, and the toy animatronics are. I was pretty impressed that MiaMia2003 recruited the creator of fnaf to help us. Seriously, how does that yellow fox do it? I can see an animatronic figure running towards us. When Freddy came into the light I thought, "How did I know it was you?" Candy seemed pretty excited and ran to him and ran into each other's arms like how best friends would react. Freddy exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Candy? Is it really you?!" Candy replied, "Of course it is, you silly goofball! I gagged in my mouth with that best friend talk and all that mushy stuff. We went to a room where a lot of chains are and I liked that. I want to know how Simon does these torture chambers like that. I'm pretty sure Nightmare would want it too considering we're killer monster robots. I can hear a pirate voice behind us ask, "Well, were you guys gonna find me or what?" We all jumped due to the fact Foxy was behind us the whole time. Bonnie exclaimed, "Foxy! My buddy!" He started squeezing Foxy super tight and I can tell that hurts. Foxy trying to breathe added, "Yeah...you're kinda...crushing me Bonnie!" He realized and apologized, "Sorry buddy, I'm just so happy that you're back and not hacked anymore!"

Chica's P.O.V.

While I was freeing Toy Chica from the chains, I can hear a familiar voice say, "I'm a cupcake!" I froze still and I thought I was hearing things because I miss Cupcake so much, I turned around and there he was! Cupcake hopped into my hands, and I started crying happy tears. I exclaimed through my sobs, "Cupcake! I missed you so much! Promise you'll never leave me again?" He replied, "Cupcake!" I sighed in relief, "Good, I can't believe you're here!" Pretty soon all of the toys were free. We all turn around to leave when we saw Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki waiting for us. I asked, "Girls? How did you get here?" Natsuki replied, "We used the portal that was in the laptop. We couldn't find you guys so we went to the portal. Also it's great that the toys are free." I was shocked, I asked, "How did you know?" Sayori replied, "We overheard Simon talking about how he's going to get the toys and you guys! I can't believe the toys are free! Yay!" Yuri went over to Toy Freddy and said, "I can't believe you guys had to go through so much torture from Simon. I'm so happy you and your friends are free, I missed you." She hugged Toy Freddy and he chuckled, "I know that we've been through so much, but now it's over thanks to Golden Freddy and his friends." MiaMia2003 mentioned, "We even got Scott Cawthon!" Toy Bonnie asked, "Whoa! Are you serious?" Toy Chica exclaimed,"O...M...G! I can't believe you got Scott to help you guys too?! Scott Cawthon himself?!" Scott came from behind us and replied, "Yep! Anything to help my fnaf characters considering I'm the creator of fnaf. Come on guys, let's get you home!" I agreed and called, "Okay, everyone! Time to get out of this hell!" MiaMia2003 asked, "What about BB? I haven't found him yet!"

Foxy's P.O.V.

I shouted, "What?! I'm coming with you to find him, MiaMia2003." MiaMia2003 realized and muttered, "Oh yeah, because you're his buddy." It took forever to find him, I was starting to worry because he's a little kid and he needs me! MiaMia2003 called, "Foxy! I found him!" My fox ears perked up and ran over to MiaMia2003. She backed off to let me see BB! My buddy's okay! BB ran over and hugged me crying because he was scared of what Simon was going to him. I said, "I was scared too BB, but we're safe because Golden Freddy, MiaMia2003, and the others saved us!" MiaMia2003 added, "You don't have to be scared anymore, BB. The toys are free, just like you're going to be free. Let's go." We walked back to the toys, the Fazbear gang, and the doki girls. Yuri sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, BB's okay." Monika typed in the code to get us home and there we are.

Freddy's P.O.V.

Back at the pizzaria like nothing happened. I said to Scott, "Thanks for coming with Golden Freddy and the others, Scott." Scott replied, "Anytime my friend. If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there just like I've been through these years." He disappeared into thin air. I turned around to see Bonnie and Chica holding hands on the show stage, Foxy and BB spending time with each other in Pirate Cove, Golden Freddy and the Puppet going into the parts and service room, Yuri and Toy Freddy in the dining area reading together, and Sayori, and Natsuki spying on Bonnie and Chica like always. I felt a tap on my shoulder when I turned around, Monika and Candy were there. Candy asked in a teasing voice, "Are you going to do something with Monika or what?" I punched him in the arm and hissed, "Candy! You know I don't like it when you tease me with the fact I like Monika! Ugh!" Monika chuckled, "That's actually a great idea, Candy! It's been a while since Freddy and I did some quality time together." I started blushing and I hid it before Monika saw it and replied, "Sure, Monika." We both walked to the office to do a let's play WITHOUT anyone kidnapping the toys and killing us again.


End file.
